


Lesson Learned

by postjentacular



Series: Kinkuary 2021 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Centaur fucking, Creature Fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Inappropriate corrective behaviour, M/M, Non-con voyeurism, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: Firenze has two of his pupils watch him fuck.(I am sorry, there is no excuse for this)
Relationships: Firenze/unnamed centaur
Series: Kinkuary 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140899
Kudos: 15
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> [HP Kinkuary](https://hpkinkuary.tumblr.com/) 2021 Day 9: Creature Fic
> 
> Unbetaed
> 
> Read the warnings, tags, and summary.

There's little one can do when others simply cannot take a hint; schoolgirl crushes are not so easily dissolved and, alas, one often has to resort to more radical measures. 

Can you honestly say it would be too drastic to say nothing when you spot a naïf or two following you into the Forbidden Forest during mating season? When you let the pair of schoolgirls watch from behind a mulberry bush as you pick out a mate? When you lock eyes with them as you mount and fuck your quarry until he screams at the pain of the stretch of you forcing your turgid length fully into him? When you show those infatuated witches how they will never be enough for you?

I don't believe so.


End file.
